Kusut
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] for: redsherry. Semesta selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk bercerita. Terutama tentang cinta, dan para penikmatnya./Kaisoo-EXO


**Title**

Kusut

**Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Side Cast(s)**

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Kim Joonmyeon

**Category**

_BL_

**Warning**

_This angst is rubbish pluz alurnya so fast, sorry T_T!_

**Credit**

Polaroid – Jonas Blue, Liam Payne and Lennon Stella; Kusut – Fourtwnty;

Beautiful – Bazzi ft. Camila Cabello; By my side – Rendy Pandugo

Special credit and thanks to AnE, without you, I am nothing~

**Summary**

**for : redsherry**

Semesta selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk bercerita. Terutama tentang cinta, dan para penikmatnya.

**Authors Note**

(dear : redsherry)

Kejutan?

Ini juga kejutan buatku, haha. Aku tahu ini enggak ada bagus-bagusnya, dan aku mau minta maaf dulu karena alurnya sangat sangat tidak bisa dikontrol T_T. _But you should know I would do anything_ untuk nulis ini dalam bentuk yang lebih baik di kemudian hari jika kamu menginginkannya.

Semoga kamu dan para pembaca lain masih bisa menikmati _this shitty little story _yaa.

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

_**The First Sphere.**_

Bagaimana jika suatu hari, hal yang membangunkanmu dari tidur adalah kematian orang lain yang terasa begitu nyata terjadi dalam mimpimu?

Bagaimana jika ternyata, hal itu tidak hanya terjadi saat kau tidur?

Dan bagaimana lagi, jika ternyata, penglihatanmu itu adalah gambaran nyata dari kematian seseorang di masa depan?

Aneh? Merasa tidak sanggup membayangkan? Terlalu berat untuk dipikul sendiri?

_Well_, Kyungsoo _sudah_ mengalami itu semua selama kurang lebih setengah tahun belakangan.

Dari yang awalnya Kyungsoo pikir hanya sebuah bunga tidur yang buruk, berubah menjadi nyata yang mengerikan. Dari yang dipikir sekedar pemikiran kosong, berubah menjadi nyata yang menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo pikir, itu hanya sekedar halusinasi bodoh yg entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya, dia tak mau ambil pusing. Awalnya ia merasa takut bahkan sempat hampir gila dibuatnya. Ia jelas tak bisa menceritakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini, atau selain cap 'anak aneh' akan ada lagi cap lain yang melekat padanya.

Dengan otaknya yang sedikit cerdas karena telah mulai menganalisa situasi, Kyungsoo di bulan yang kedua, mulai mencatat tiap kali _visions_ mendatangi kepalanya. _Visions_? Ya, Kyungsoo menyebutnya begitu, ia tidak punya kosakata lain yang lebih pas untuk menggambarkan hal-hal gila yang muncul di kepalanya tiap kali ia bersentuhan dengan orang lain.

Di bulan kedua kegilaannya, Kyungsoo mulai mencatat beberapa hal terkait penglihatannya. Mulai dari kapan ia muncul, mengapa ia muncul dan berapa lama jarak waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh penglihatannya hingga itu jadi kenyataan. Hasilnya? Suram. Dalam dua bulan, tak ada ritme dan pola khusus dari _visions_nya yang bisa membantu Kyungsoo menganalisa dan berusaha untuk mengurangi kadar kegilaannya.

Hanya satu hal yang pasti dari penglihatannya.

Ia akan muncul ketika Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan seseorang.

Siapa saja? Kyungsoo tak tahu.

Mengapa penglihatannya muncul? Entah?

Berapa lama jarak yang dibutuhkan hingga penglihatannya jadi nyata? Tidak tentu.

Dalam dua bulan observasi, _korban _Kyungsoo bisa butuh waktu hanya satu minggu atau bahkan tiga hari sejak sentuhannya dengan Kyungsoo. Apa Kyungsoo merasa jadi pembunuh?

Tentu saja!

Dia sempat menghabiskan satu minggu penuh di kamar setelah penglihatannya mulai jadi nyata, dan sialnya lagi hal itu terjadi di seberang jalan dari minimarket tempatnya bekerja. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai kasir, tapi ia lalu ingat, hanya tempat itu yang mau menerimanya bekerja meski tanpa kejelasan ingatannya tentang pendidikannya dan tentang keluarganya.

Bulan ketiga, tak ada informasi tambahan yang bisa Kyungsoo catat kecuali beberapa tentang kapan _visions_ mulai muncul lagi di kepalanya, lalu berharap penglihatannya akan berakhir sebagai penglihatan yang salah dan orang yang ada di dalam penglihatannya, tetap hidup.

Bulan keempat? Kyungsoo mulai mengambil inisiatif yang gila. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada rekan kerjanya, yang meninggal hanya dua hari setelah mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan bahu. Kyungsoo sempat merasa sangat depresi, karena seingatnya, ia dan Hyunbin sering sekali bersentuhan tangan atau bahu atau bahkan kaki jika mereka sedang saling usil satu sama lain. Hyunbin, bisa dibilang adalah rekan kerja terbaik yang Kyungsoo miliki. Maka sekiranya sudah wajar jika kematian Hyunbin yang sudah masuk ke dalam penglihatannya, jadi batu loncatannya untuk berbuat sesuatu pada _korban-korban_nya yang lain.

Hyunbin meninggal dalam dekapan Kyungsoo karena kehabisan darah. Ia baru saja dirampok di gang menuju apartemen kecilnya yang sejalan dengan Kyungsoo. Dimana Kyungsoo saat itu terjadi? Ia berjalan menuju tempat kerja karena _shift_nya baru akan dimulai lima belas menit setelahnya. Saat mereka berpapasan, Hyunbin sudah terkapar lemas di pinggir gang. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memeluk laki-laki itu sembari berusaha menelpon layanan darurat rumah sakit. Ia sempat dimintai keterangan oleh pihak kepolisian karena dicurigai sebagai pembunuh Hyunbin, tapi kemudian dilepaskan karena _CCTV_ di gang itu berkata sebaliknya.

Rasa kehilangan dan terpukul yang Kyungsoo alami, membuat laki-laki itu bertekad untuk melakukan sesuatu dan tidak hanya sekedar diam saja ketika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba hadir didalam kepalanya, dalam kondisi sekarat menuju mati.

"_Aku harus berusaha menyelamatkan mereka,"_

Kyungsoo berusaha keras agar usahanya tak terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang sedang mengintai mangsa, atau penguntit mengerikan. Ia berusaha mengirimkan pesan-pesan seperti hati-hati di jalan, hati-hati dengan barang berharga, dan sebagainya. Dan beberapa kali, ia sudah sempat diijinkan semesta untuk benar-benar menyelamatkan hidup dari orang-orang yang kematiannya sempat mampir di kepalanya beberapa waktu sebelumya. Dari kecelakaan mobil beruntun yang terjadi di seberang minimarket yang menimpa salah seorang pengunjung setia minimarket itu, hingga kebakaran hebat yang terjadi di seberang apartemen Kyungsoo.

Di bulan keempat, meski tak banyak informasi tambahan yang bisa ia masukkan ke dalam bukunya. Tapi ia sudah menyelamatkan banyak orang, dan akibatnya, ia kini jadi semakin dikenal dan disayang oleh mereka yang merasa telah diselamatkan oleh Kyungsoo. Hidupnya sedikit terasa lebih mudah karena beberapa dari mereka sering mengirimkan bekal makanan, atau bahkan uang jajan tambahan padanya.

Pasca kemudahan-kemudahan itu, Kyungsoo merasa diatas angin untuk beberapa waktu. Ia tak menyadari ia lengah. Ia tak sadar bahwa ketika ia merusak takdir kematian seseorang, kematian akan datang dalam bentuk, waktu dan target yang mungkin sama juga berbeda. Jika satu manusia yang seharusnya mati, terselamatkan, maka nyawa manusia lain yang tidak seharusnya mati, akan dikorbankan. Jika satu manusia yang seharusnya mati hari ini terselamatkan, maka kematian akan mendatanginya kembali lain waktu. Kematian tidak pernah berhenti bekerja, ia hanya berpindah tuju atau berpindah waktu. Dan Kyungsoo, luput melihat pola itu.

Semua baginya berjalan baik-baik saja, hingga tiba bulan keenam, dimana seorang kakek tua yang sempat ia selamatkan dari kebakaran hebat di seberang apartemennya, meninggal di depan matanya setelah menjadi korban salah tembak, dari salah satu oknum polisi yang sedang mengejar tersangka pembunuhan yang kabur. Kyungsoo hanya berjarak lima langkah dari sang kakek, tapi untuk berlari menyelamatkannya sebelum peluru itu benar-benar menembus dada ringkihnya saja, Kyungsoo tak mampu. Jangankan berlari, menggerakkan tangannya atau berteriak untuk memperingatkan kakek itu saja, Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukannya. Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung, menyaksikan bagaimana timah panas itu menembus dada ringkih dari pria tua kesayangannya, yang sedang berjalan menuju dia untuk menghantar makan siang.

Milisekon setelah timah panas menembus dada sang kakek tua, persendian Kyungsoo kembali bisa digerakkan. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan tentu berteriak memanggil nama sang kakek, berlari menghampirinya, memeluk sang kakek sembari meminta orang-orang yang mengerumuni mereka untuk memanggil layanan darurat rumah sakit.

Dua kali.

Dua kali sudah Kyungsoo kehilangan orang yang dekat dengannya. Dan dua kali pula mereka berdua meregang nyawa di pelukannya. Kyungsoo merasa tidak berguna. Ia merasa putus asa. Ia merasa dikutuk, ia merasa gila. Sebenarnya apa dosanya di masa lalu hingga di masa sekarang yang ia dapat adalah kenestapaan seperti ini?

Dan kejadian di bulan keenam yang juga bulan terburuknya itu terjadi hari ini.

.

-.000.-

.

Sepulang Kyungsoo dari rumah sakit untuk mengantar sang kakek mendapatkan usaha perawatan terakhirnya, lelaki itu kembali ke tempat kerjanya dengan kemeja yang masih berlumuran darah. Hari itu ia _shift _siang, jadi ia baru bisa pulang secara resmi pukul 10 malam nanti. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam lebih empat puluh lima menit, rekan kerjanya yang baru, Gieun, sudah datang. Artinya, _shift_nya memang sudah akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

"Segeralah istirahat saat sampai di rumah, _hyung_. Kau benar-benar berantakan,"

"Diamlah, Gieun. Dia baru saja mendapat hari yang berat hari ini, pergilah sana persiapkan dirimu untuk menggantikan kami. Mana Joonyoung?"

"Dia bilang dia akan terlambat sepuluh menit karena baru selesai mengerjakan tugas kuliah di rumah temannya."

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi perbincangan teman-temannya. Batinnya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berteriak meminta mereka berhenti berdebat kusir. Raganya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengucap sepatah kata.

Hari ini bukan hanya sekedar hari yang berat baginya. Hari ini, hari terburuknya.

"Aku pulang dulu," Kyungsoo melepas ucapan perpisahan pada teman-temannya setelah berganti baju terlebih dahulu. Langkah kakinya masih lemas dan tak tentu arah, persis kondisi jiwanya hari ini.

Kematian jadi titik lemah Kyungsoo sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia tidak menyelamatkan siapapun, rasa bersalah menghantuinya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan siapapun, kematian tak terduga datang di depan matanya.

Ia hampir menyerah. Terbersit keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi entah kenapa batinnya selalu menolak keinginan kepalanya. Terbersit keinginan untuk kembali masa bodoh dengan bayangan kematian orang lain yang datang padanya. Namun lagi-lagi, batinnya menolak keinginan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tak mampu menahan rasa bersalah, pun juga tak mampu melihat kematian tak terduga dari orang-orang terdekatnya, di depan mata. Itu, adalah kenapa malam ini, lelaki itu sangat kusut.

Begitu kusutnya ia, hingga tak nampak pedulinya saat beberapa kali ia tak sengaja menabrak bahu orang yang berpapasan jalan dengannya. Kata maaf menggumam dari bibirnya, tapi tak bernyawa. Kepalanya menengok dan mengangguk untuk menunjukkan maafnya, tapi itu juga tak berjiwa.

Hal itu terus berulang hingga detik ini.

Detik dimana baru saja ia menabrak salah seorang lainnya yang berpapasan jalan dengannya, seperti yang sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini, orang itu membangunkan batinnya, meski tak kemudian menjadikan maafnya menjadi bernyawa juga berjiwa.

Hal yang membangunkan batinnya, adalah kenyataan bahwa _vision_nya datang _lagi_.

Bayangan kematian itu datang lagi. Seperti biasa, ia cepat, sekilas, sepotong demi sepotong yang tidak beraturan dan tidak berurutan. Tapi kali ini, bayang itu mampu membuat batinnya tergerak.

"Dengar," Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan pria asing yang berkedip bingung menatapnya.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini, memberi tahu mengenai bayangan masa depan yang berkelebat di kepalanya, setiap kali prediksi itu hadir ketika ia menyentuh seseorang. Namun, pria yang tidak sengaja bersenggolan bahu dengannya, akan mengalami suatu kejadian buruk yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mampu untuk membayangkan. Maka dari itu, ia hanya ingin memberi sedikit ketenangan.

Ia hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa, "semua akan kembali baik-baik saja."

Bibir penuh pria itu terbuka— bersiap untuk merespon, tetapi Kyungsoo segera memutuskan untuk berlalu.

Sedikit yang Kyungso tahu, ada satu hal yang terlewat saat ia melihat masa depan pria itu; _dirinya._

Ia akan menjadi bagian dari masa depan sang pria.

.

-.000.-

.

_**The Second Sphere.**_

_We took a polaroid, you signed your name upon it_

"Jika dia adalah takdirmu, dia pasti akan kembali dengan cara mengagumkan. Dan jika dia tidak kembali, sederhana jadinya, dia bukanlah takdirmu,"

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap pembeli pertamanya hari ini dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Telinganya barusan mendengar bibir penuh lelaki itu mengucap sesuatu tentang takdir, tapi ia tidak paham, apa laki-laki itu sedang berbicara dengannya atau tidak.

Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya dan detik setelahnya, batin Kyungsoo menghangat tanpa sebab.

"Jongin," lelaki itu berkata lagi sembari menyodorkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Kim Jongin,"

"Oke, tak perlu menjabat tanganku. Tak masalah," tutupnya sambil masih tersenyum. "Kau tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba bilang hal aneh tentang takdir?"

Kyungsoo masih menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan yang sama, sembari melakukan pekerjaannya menghitung belanjaan sang pembeli.

"Karena kau," lanjut Jongin lagi. "Kau yang waktu itu, 'kan? Yang tiba-tiba memegang tanganku dan bilang bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, _out of the blue_. Benar, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo menegang sejenak. Dia bertemu _korban_nya.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah sedikit lupa, maafkan aku."

Bohong besar.

Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan _korban_nya? Setelah beberapa menit menatap laki-laki itu, kepala Kyungsoo berpikir. Sedikit sayang jika lelaki setampan dia harus mengalami hal buruk yang menyedihkan itu.

Tunggu.

"Tampan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. _"Shit, apa aku berkata terlalu keras?"_

"Jadi berapa semuanya?"

"Dua puluh ribu won,"

Jongin mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya, sambil menunggu Kyungsoo memberikan kembalian, ia tersenyum kecil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku senang kita bisa bertemu kembali. Aku akan sering mampir, kuharap kau tidak akan bosan melihat wajah tampanku berkeliaran di tempat kerjamu,"

Kyungsoo terpancing, senyum kecilnya lolos dan Jongin melihatnya.

"Sampai nanti lagi, Do Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo menatap punggung lebar Jongin yang menjauh. Senyum kecilnya kini mengembang, pikirannya secara mengejutkan mau menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu, adalah _korban_ Kyungsoo meski hanya sementara. Membiarkan batin Kyungsoo bergejolak riuh, seolah ada perasaan yang sempat dipaksa mati, yang kini hidup kembali.

"_Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan senyumnya?"_

.

-.000.-

.

_I put in my wallet_

Bukan Jongin namanya jika dia malu memulai langkah pertama, meski harus mempertaruhkan personanya. Dia tahu dia bukan pemuda dengan latar belakang luar biasa, yang punya segalanya, dan tak perlu khawatir tentang dunia. Dia hanya pemuda biasa, yang kisah hidupnya tak pernah jauh dari sengsara dan duka lara. Namun, sejak beberapa minggu lalu, sejak sentuhan lembut dari tangan milik pria asing bertudung hitam itu mampir di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Jongin merasa ada cahaya kecil yang semesta tawarkan padanya.

Ia tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia pertaruhkan untuk cahaya itu bisa ia miliki, tapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa cahaya itu adalah hal yang akan mengubah duka laranya menjadi suka cita, mengubah sengsaranya menjadi tawa bahagia, dan mengubah kelam dunianya menjadi cerah merona.

Mata bulat itu serasa mengundang rasa Jongin yang masih malu-malu, untuk muncul ke permukaan dan berlari menujunya. Bibir penuh yang menyerupai hati jika tertawa itu, serasa patronus bagi dementor-dementor di kehidupan Jongin. _Harry Potter_, ya, Jongin terlalu mencintai kisah itu sejak kecil. Tak heran jika kesengsaraan yang selama ini ia rasakan, ia salahkan semua pada dementor.

"_Tuhan hanya sedang mengirimkan dementor-dementornya padaku, dan aku belum menemukan patronusku. Aku hanya perlu bersabar, toh aku sudah tak punya kebahagiaan yang bisa mereka santap, jadi apalagi yang harus kutakutkan?"_

Begitulah jawaban Jongin ketika Jisoo, sahabat baiknya, bertanya padanya tentang pandangannya terhadap hidupnya yang selalu dirundung mendung yang membawa hujan, petir, kelabu dan sendu.

Jadi, setelah mendapatkan kalimat penenang yang benar-benar mengejutkan dari seorang pria asing, warga di kepala Jongin langsung berkumpul dan melakukan rapat terbuka. Menyatakan bahwa lelaki itu, lelaki asing yang baru saja memegang pergelangan tangan sang walikota, lelaki asing yang baru saja entah dari mana, memberikan ucapan _'semua akan kembali baik-baik saja,' _pada sang walikota, adalah patronusnya, patronus mereka.

"_Kau harus mendekatinya, dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapmu, Walikota!"_

Kira-kira, begitulah yang dikatakan warga dalam kepala Jongin padanya. Dan berkat hal itu, maka sebagai seorang walikota yang baik dan perhatian terhadap kesejahteraan warga kepalanya, juga warga hatinya, Jongin memantapkan dirinya untuk mencari tahu siapa lelaki asing yang menabraknya itu.

Beruntung, Jongin sempat melihat lelaki itu berpamitan pada beberapa rekannya di sebuah minimarket di sudut jalan. Dengan modal kenekatan dan bakat menerka yang pas-pasan, Jongin mendatangi minimarket itu untuk mengorek sedikit informasi. Dan _voila_!

Jongin _menemukan _lelaki asing itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama ternyata untuk semesta memberikan cahaya keberuntungan lain bagi Jongin. Setelah membiarkan lelaki yang hidup sebatang kara itu untuk menemukan pria asing yang menarik perhatiannya, kini semesta memberikan jalan lain untuknya bisa mengenal pria itu dengan lebih baik.

Tepat disamping minimarket tempat sang pria bekerja, ada gedung yang disewa oleh sebuah kantor bimbingan belajar bagi pelajar sekolah. Kantor itu sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan sebagai _Office Boy_ dengan persyaratan yang tidak terlalu sulit untuk Jongin taklukkan. Dan tentu saja, tidak butuh menit bagi Jongin untuk membulatkan keputusannya melamar pekerjaan disana. Selain ia baru saja berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai kuli panggul di pasar yang sedikit jauh dari kontrakan rumahnya, pekerjaan di kantor nampaknya cukup menyenangkan, bukan?

"Kau tidak takut ususmu penyakitan?"

Jongin menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo berada disampingnya, menawarkan satu kotak bekal berisi nasi putih, padanya.

"Ini apa?"

"Bom atom,"

"Ahh, kau sekarang perhatian padaku, yaa? Wah, betapa menyenangkannyaaa, usahaku berhasil juga ya akhirnya,"

Pukulan ringan mampir di bahu Jongin, lelaki yang memberikannya, tertawa kecil sembari meletakkan bekal nasi putih di meja Jongin.

"Lain kali akan kubawakan makanan,"

"Bagaimana jika aku membelikanmu bahan makanan untuk kau masak dan kita makan bersama?"

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, ia mencium bau-bau tujuan terselubung dari tawaran Jongin tapi tak mampu menemukan celah untuk menolaknya.

"Ya, selama kau tidak keberatan makan masakanku,"

Jongin menepuk tangannya sekali dengan keras. Ia berseru layaknya seseorang yang baru saja mencetak gol kemenangan penting bagi timnya.

"Tentu saja tidak keberatan! Hidup selamanya bersamamu saja aku tidak akan keberatan, apalagi hanya sekedar menikmati masakanmu yang lezat bukan main itu, Kyungsoo!"

Yang dipuji hanya terkekeh lalu berjalan kembali ke balik _meja kerja_nya. "Makanlah dengan baik, jam istirahatmu hampir selesai, 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak dengan baik hati menemaniku makan disini, daripada berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu pembeli datang?"

"Karena _shift_ku baru saja dimulai, bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin bersantai-santai saat awal _shift_! Oh, selamat datang, selamat berbelanja," Kyungsoo segera mengganti nada bicaranya saat melihat ada beberapa pembeli yang masuk. Ia menatap Jongin yang tertawa jahil sembari mulai menyantap bekal nasi putih dan _tteoppoki_ yang Kyungsoo masak, sebelum ia berangkat kerja tadi.

Jongin cukup bersyukur usahanya mendekati Kyungsoo tak banyak mendapat aral. Meski, ya, terkadang memang kasir minimarket kesayangannya itu cukup galak dan menjaga jarak, tapi belakangan semua sudah sangat lebih baik. Kyungsoo sudah mulai mau menyentuhnya atau ia sentuh, sudah mau menanggapi candaan garingnya, sudah mau sedikit perhatian padanya seperti menyuruhnya membeli obat saat sakit, dan membuatkan makanan saat ia tahu Jongin sedang tak punya uang simpanan yang cukup.

Apa yang membuat Jongin tertarik pada Kyungsoo padahal ia hanya seorang kasir minimarket?

Banyak.

Terlalu banyak sampai ia tak tahu mana yang harus ia sampaikan lebih dulu. Tidak ada satupun bagian dari tubuh Kyungsoo (yang bisa ia lihat tanpa lelaki itu harus buka baju) yang tidak membuatnya tertarik. Matanya, senyumnya, hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya _uuhh_, tangan lembutnya, dadanya yang sepertinya cukup nyaman untuk sandaran kepala juga hidupnya, kakinya yang sepertinya akan cukup kuat mencengkeram—

HEY. Kenapa pembicaraan jadi mengarah kesana? _No_. Jongin belum berani meminta lebih jauh pada Kyungsoo, _meski ia sudah sangat ingin mencicipi ranumnya bibir Kyungsoo_. Tapi ia tak ingin merusak segala suasana manis dan menyenangkan, yang sudah sukses ia bangun selama beberapa hari atau minggu belakangan. Ia ingin menikmati proses mendekati Kyungsoo secara alami tanpa interfensi atau pemaksaan dari nafsunya sendiri. Yaa, kecuali Kyungsoo yang memintanya, itu mungkin akan lain cerita~

"Aku kembali dulu ya, nanti setelah pulang kerja, aku akan temani kau sampai selesai _shift_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, melukis senyum kecil favorit Jongin di bibirnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda yang mulai merusak tatanan pikir kepalanya dan pola hidup hatinya. Perasaan aneh yang muncul tiap kali ia bersama Jongin, terlalu kuat untuk sekedar ia abaikan, bahkan untuk sekedar dialihkan oleh pikirnya sendiri, tentang bayangan masa depan Jongin yang sempat hadir di kepalanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Mungkin aku sudah gila,"

_Hoping I'd see your face again_

.

-.000.-

.

_**The Third Sphere.**_

_Can you imagine the sun didn't shine when you woke?_

Kyungsoo bangun dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di punggungnya pagi ini.

Bukan, ini bukan karena _aktivitas_nya dengan Jongin. Lagipula, ia belum terlalu yakin untuk menjatuhkan hatinya pada Jongin, karena tak ingin menyakitinya.

Oke, kembali pada rasa sakit yang lelaki itu rasakan di punggungnya.

Kyungsoo segera melihat ke cermin untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada punggungnya, tapi saat matanya tertuju pada pantulan bayangan punggungnya di cermin, ia heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa?" ia bermonolog, sembari mencoba meraba punggungnya sejauh yang ia bisa. "Bagaimana mungkin sakit yang seperti itu, tapi tidak ada apa-apa?"

Hari ini Kyungsoo libur, dia tidak punya rencana apapun hari ini kecuali berguling-guling di rumah dan bersantai ria. Jongin? Dia sebenarnya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo keluar malam ini, tapi seluruh pekerja di kantornya harus datang ke pesta perayaan ulang tahun kantor nanti malam. Jadilah buyar keinginan Jongin.

"_Besok malam saja. Aku shift pagi, jadi kita bisa pergi sepulangmu dari bekerja,"_

Kyungsoo masih ingat ucapannya ke Jongin kemarin. Ahh, Jongin ya? Lama-lama, Kyungsoo jadi terbiasa bersama lelaki menyebalkan yang suka menggodanya itu. Dan satu sisi darinya akan panik jika tak mendapat kabar dari lelaki itu meski hanya beberapa jam.

Sedang enak-enaknya melamun, Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan hadirnya beberapa potongan-potongan kejadian dalam kepalanya.

Kejadian itu berlalu tidak secepat saat _vision_nya datang. Mereka berlalu lebih lambat tapi dengan porsi potongan kejadian yang lebih banyak. Dan yang membuatnya bingung, ia sedang tidak menyentuh siapapun, tapi kenapa ada bayangan mampir di kepalanya? Selain itu, kenapa bayangan-bayangan yang tadi mampir, seperti ia sedang mengalami semuanya sendiri? Tapi ia tak mengenali satupun sosok yang ada disana, hanya saja, ia merasa familiar dengan panggilan yang terus menerus diucap di dalam potongan-potongan kejadian yang berputar di kepalanya tadi.

"Samuel. Siapa Samuel?"

.

-.000.-

.

_And I can't imagine, go through the dark with no one to hold_

Malam ini, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meredakan segala kekusutan di dalam kepalanya, dengan mengunjungi warung soju langganannya di ujung jalan dekat tempat kerjanya. Sudah cukup satu hari ini kepalanya dibombardir dengan begitu banyak potongan kejadian yang tidak ia kenali, tanpa henti, tanpa pola urut, dan tanpa pemicu.

Kyungsoo sendirian di rumah, ia tak menyentuh siapapun, jadi bagaimana bisa penglihatan itu mendatanginya? Apa kali ini bentuk _vision_ yang mampir ke kepalanya berbeda? Apa ia akan mengalami tahap kebingungan yang sama seperti sebelumnya? Apa ia juga harus memaksa diri menyelamatkan orang lain dengan konsekuensi yang sama seperti _vision_nya yang lalu? Apakah dia—

Tunggu.

Bukankah itu Himchan? Sedang apa dia di dalam gang dengan sekumpulan pria itu?

Dan, hey! Oh astaga.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya kaku, kakinya bergeming, lidahnya kelu. Ini terjadi lagi.

Keadaan dimana tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, saat ia sedang dipertontonkan sebuah kejadian kematian di depan matanya. Sama persis ketika ia _dipaksa_ menonton kematian kakek tua itu, bedanya, kali ini ia melihat Himchan ditarik dari raganya oleh seseorang lainnya yang… tunggu—

"_Bersayap?"_

Kegilaan apalagi ini?

Bisa melihat bayangan kematian orang lain saja sudah menyiksa Kyungsoo dengan sangat, lalu apa ini? Dia bisa melihat proses pencabutan nyawa orang?

Apa Tuhan sedang bercanda dengannya?

Netra Kyungsoo yang tadinya hanya terpaku pada dua sosok di hadapannya, kini beralih pada sesosok manusia yang berdiri dengan tenang dengan jarak sekitar satu meter dari Himchan. Kyungsoo melihat Himchan sempat melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum, ia tak mengerti maksud lelaki muda yang juga tetangga apartemen kecilnya itu. Apa artinya dia baru saja mati dan Kyungsoo melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa sedang melakukan tugasnya mengambil nyawa Himchan? Lalu siapa lelaki yang berdiri tenang itu? Dia bisa bergerak bebas! Tapi kenapa ia tak berusaha menyelamatkan Himchan?

Apa lelaki itu juga sama gilanya seperti dirinya?

Saat sedang sibuk berpelukan dengan segala kerumitan takdirnya, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah bisa kembali digerakkan, dan sosok laki-laki yang tadi ada di seberang jalan, sudah berpindah di sampingnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo sempat bergidik ngeri, ia bahkan reflek melompat ke belakang satu langkah saat mendengar lelaki itu menegurnya.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan mencelakaimu," lelaki itu meyakinkan Kyungsoo dengan nada bicaranya yang melembut namun tetap penuh nyawa. "Namaku Jongdae, apa kau keberatan jika aku mentraktirmu soju?"

.

"Jadi, namamu Kyungsoo dan ini pertama kalinya kau melihat hal seperti itu?"

"Uh uh, seperti itulah,"

Jongdae tersenyum kecil dan menyodorkan dua botol soju pada Kyungsoo lalu duduk dan menuangkan soju ke gelasnya sendiri. "Kau boleh menghabiskan berapapun botol soju yang kau inginkan, Kyungsoo. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin minum juga tak masalah. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu mabuk lalu berlaku yang tidak-tidak padamu, kau tau. Aku sudah punya suami yang sangat aku cintai yang menungguku dirumah, jadi, yaa… kau tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh ketika apa yang hadir di kepalanya, mampu dibaca lelaki asing itu dengan mudah.

"Aku menawarkanmu soju karena aku melihatmu begitu terkejut tadi, kupikir kau sedang mengalami hari yang buruk, jadi aku hanya ingin berbuat baik,"

"Dan, namaku Jongdae. Kim Jongdae, jika kau lupa," tutupnya sambil meneguk isi gelasnya. "Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Hah, kau sepertinya pandai membaca raut seseorang," Kyungsoo menuang sojunya ke gelas lalu meminumnya sekali teguk. "Ya, aku tinggal di apartemen kecil dekat sini, dan lelaki tadi…" ia menjeda kalimatnya, "adalah tetanggaku,"

Jongdae memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum menenangkan, seperti seorang kakak yang sedang akan mendengarkan cerita sedih dari adik tersayangnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau melihat hal seperti itu?"

Lelaki yang ditanya mengangguk, meneguk segelas soju lagi dan mendesah kasar. "Apa aku gila?"

Jongdae terkekeh, "tidak, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak gila, kau spesial. Jangan berikan dirimu sendiri julukan negatif, lihatlah dari sisi yang lain supaya kau bisa mengubah sudut pandangmu terhadap dunia, dan mengerti bahwa jalan semesta tak selalu buruk untukmu. Mereka selalu punya sisi positif, kau hanya perlu berpindah tempat untuk melihat,"

"Ya, aku sering mendengar kata-kata itu di televisi," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu meneguk sojunya lagi. "Tapi aku benar-benar merasa hidupku aneh dan gila, Jongdae. _Seeing other people's death, _melihat malaikat maut sedang bekerja, melihat potongan-potongan kejadian aneh tentang orang yang tidak ku kenal di dalam kepalaku. Jika aku waras, lalu apa namanya ini semua?"

Jongdae menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, ia senang efek soju mulai bekerja pada Kyungsoo yang memang tidak kuat minum alkohol. "_That's, Kyungsoo, called gifted." _Jongdae bergumam ringan sembari tetap mendengarkan keluh kesah Kyungsoo. Mulai dari bagaimana perasaannya tentang kemampuannya _membaca_ kematian orang yang ia sentuh sejak enam bulan terakhir, lalu mendapat bombardir tembakan potongan kejadian seperti kenangan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal bernama Samuel selama satu hari penuh, plus tiba-tiba ia bisa melihat malaikat maut sedang bekerja mencabut nyawa seseorang.

Linangan air mata yang tidak biasanya hadir di wajah menggemaskan itu pun kini dengan deras mengalir di kedua pipi gembulnya. Jongdae dengan sabar mendengarkan isi hati Kyungsoo, dan tak sungkan meminjamkan lelaki itu sapu tangannya untuk menyeka bulir air matanya. Semata, karena Jongdae paham dan sangat mengerti keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Memaklumi keterkejutannya, kebingungannya, ketidaksiapannya menerima informasi yang terlalu banyak dan beruntun, tanpa siapapun disampingnya untuk mendampingi dan menuntunnya berjalan di dunianya yang baru.

Ia tentu mengapresiasi usaha Jongin yang dengan aktif mendekati Kyungsoo sejak beberapa hari atau minggu belakangan. Ia sangat senang jika Kyungsoo bisa punya sandaran untuk menghilangkan penatnya memikirkan beberapa bayangan kematian yang normalnya, bisa membuat manusia biasa, gila. Untungnya, Kyungsoo bukan manusia biasa.

Setelah menghabiskan satu jam setengah bercerita dan menegak soju hampir lima botol, Kyungsoo resmi tumbang. Jongdae? Ia membayar seluruh tagihan, membopong Kyungsoo keluar warung lalu pulang menuju rumahnya.

Sebenarnya lelaki itu bisa saja mengantar Kyungsoo pulang langsung ke rumahnya, dan meninggalkannya disana dengan keadaan yang aman. Tapi ia tak ingin menambah kebingungan di kepala laki-laki mungil itu, jadi ia membawanya ke rumah.

"Sayang, aku membawa seseorang!"

Secepat itu Jongdae sampai di rumah?

_Well_, jika kau punya sayap malaikat yang bisa mengantarmu kemana saja dalam waktu singkat, untuk apa berjalan kaki?

"Apa dia pemuda yang kau bicarakan itu, _honey_? Kemarilah dan letakkan dia di kasur, aku akan buatkan dia teh jahe,"

Jongdae menuruti perkataan suaminya. Meletakkan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan di kasur tamu, lalu mengikuti suaminya ke dapur.

"Dia benar-benar sepertimu!" sang suami berteriak tertahan sembari menahan rasa sukacitanya. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia, seperti baru saja menemukan salah satu anggota keluarga yang hilang.

"_I know right, hubby_. Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya,"

"Mabuk, bingung, ketakutan, dia benar-benar sepertimu dan sepertiku."

Jongdae menatap kamar tamu rumahnya dengan tatapan yang lembut dan senyum yang tak henti terpasang di bibirnya. Relungnya lega, batinnya bahagia. Isi kepalanya tak lagi berdemo ria, karena sosok yang dicari telah ditemukan keberadaannya.

"Ya, _baby_. _I've found my brother. I couldn't be happier now, could I?"_

.

-.000.-

.

_The way that Gucci look on you amazing  
But nothing can compare to when you naked_

Sabtu malam di minggu ini, adalah waktu dimana Jongin akhirnya bisa merasakan rasanya duduk, berdiri, bercengkrama, berbagi tawa dan pukulan main-main dengan Kyungsoo, di rumah sang lelaki pecinta memasak itu.

Saat disepakati bahwa malam ini ia diperbolehkan datang makan malam dan menginap, segala macam persiapan sudah Jongin lakukan. Salah satunya, adalah membayangkan bagaimana lembut dan kenyalnya bibir Kyungsoo jika bibirnya sudah menyentuh dan leluasa menggigitnya.

Hasilnya, pecah.

Ekspektasinya dibungkam karena kenyataan, lebih indah dari dugaannya.

Berawal dari sebuah usaha membantu Kyungsoo mencuci peralatan makan malam, Jongin berhasil mencuri ciuman pipi kanan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya secara bebas, diperbolehkan mengeksplorasi Kyungsoo dari sudut manapun.

Kran yang mengalir, baru saja Jongin matikan tanpa mengalihkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo. Netranya tak terbuka, seolah ingin terus merasakan dan merekam bagaimana sensasinya kala bibir keduanya bertemu. Gelas kotor yang tadinya ada di tangan Kyungsoo, sudah di dalam tempat cuci piring dan tangan kosong lelaki itu kini sudah beralih tugas menyentuh dan menekan kepala belakang Jongin, agar ciuman mereka tidak segera selesai.

Tangan Jongin dimana? Tentu sudah dibalik baju Kyungsoo yang baru saja ia lempar ke sudut dekat kulkas, tempat dimana bajunya sudah mengalami hal yang sama beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Pernah ingat bagaimana deskripsi Jongin tentang kaki Kyungsoo yang akan kuat mencengkeram dirinya? _Well_, saat ini deskripsi itu terlaksana dengan baik.

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ala Koala menuju kamar sang pemilik rumah, tanpa sedikitpun melepas kegiatan utama mereka saat ini. Pertemuan kedua bibir penuh yang mulai naik tingkat menjadi pergulatan lidah tak bertulang, dan sudah menjelang tingkat selanjutnya yakni meninggalkan jejak terbaik di tempat terbaik.

Kyungsoo sudah terbaring anggun di atas kasurnya, dengan bibir Jongin yang tanpa henti mengecup seluruh bagian tubuhnya, seolah tak ingin melewatkan satu inchi pun malam ini. Erang menggugah gairah, secara setengah sadar dan tak sadar, sejak tadi dilontarkan Kyungsoo lewat bibir bentuk hatinya yang sedikit bengkak saat ini.

"Ah,"

Oops. Jongin ternyata sudah sampai pada kebanggaan Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan. Ia berusaha melakukan pelayanan terbaik pada kejantanan sang tuan rumah yang mulai bangun dan tak ingin tidur kembali. Sembari juga melakukan pemanasan kecil pada kejantanannya sendiri, sebelum mempersiapkan tempat peristirahatan terbaik bagi sang _junior_.

"Aaahh, Jongin!"

_And that's it. _Awal mula ketidakmampuan Jongin menghentikan adiksinya pada tubuh, terutama lubang mungil Kyungsoo yang ternyata cukup sempit ini. Surga dunia? _Hell no_. Ini Surga semesta bagi Jongin.

Ketidakmampuan Jongin itu dibuktikan dengan beberapa hentakan dalam, yang tepat sasaran pada titik paling sensitif milik Kyungsoo di bawah sana. Dalam, tepat sasaran dan dengan kecepatan yang tepat juga. Pertemuan ketiganya, menuntun kedua lelaki yang berbagi peluh dan saliva itu pada sebuah puncak ketiga bagi sang tamu, dan puncak kelima bagi sang tuan rumah. Sebelum akhirnya kegiatan mereka akhiri dengan tidak rela, karena tubuh mereka mulai meminta jeda sementara nafsu mereka tak kenal reda.

Jam di rumah Kyungsoo sudah menunjukkan waktu fajar. Kyungsoo baru hendak tidur, kala celetukan Jongin membuat kesadarannya yang sudah hilang separuh, kembali dengan cepat dan mengejutkan.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kau punya tanda lahir, _baby_."

Jongin menyentuh punggung Kyungsoo secara lembut, dua sisi dari bagian punggung kanan dan kirinya, terdapat seperti bulatan hitam yang menyerupai tanda lahir. Sang pemilik punggung yang tidak merasa memiliki tanda itu pun segera berusaha melihat apa yang baru saja lelaki favoritnya bicarakan.

_Shit. Bagaimana bisa dia ada disana hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari?_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tempo hari saat punggungnya kesakitan saat ia bangun tidur, akal sehatnya meyakini dan ingatan terbaiknya juga berkata demikian, bahwa tidak ada satupun tanda lahir terpampang di punggungnya kala itu.

Mulus. Lembut dan polos layaknya punggung seorang bayi. Itu adalah deskripsi Kyungsoo tentang punggungnya beberapa hari lalu, sebelum Jongin mengerjutkannya dengan informasi ini.

"Jongin, aku tidak pernah punya tanda lahir disana," lelaki yang lebih tua berkata lirih dengan nada kekhawatiran didalamnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda kemudian menenangkan sang pujaan dengan kecupan di pundaknya dan tatap teduh yang ia berikan lewat pantulan cermin pada mata Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin kau salah ingat, Sayang. Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau bahkan tidak ingat masa lalumu bersama keluargamu, karena kecelakaan, bukan? Jangan khawatir, ini hanya tanda lahir, _baby_." Tutup Jongin dengan sebuah kecupan lain tepat di kedua bulatan hitam yang ada di punggung Kyungsoo.

Tidak sependapat dengan sang tamu, Kyungsoo yakin ia tidak salah lihat. Beberapa hari lalu, punggungnya masih kosong. Dan ia pastikan, seburuk apapun ingatannya tentang masa lalu, ia tak mungkin salah ingat tentang punggungnya.

Namun Kyungsoo tak ingin hari baiknya, terganggu hanya dengan perdebatan kecil atas punggungnya. Jadi ia mengangguk dan menikmati kembali pelukan Jongin saat ia berbaring dan bersandar pada dada sang lelaki_nya_, dengan isi kepalanya yang masih sibuk menerka tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

"_The hell is wrong with me actually?"_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel  
Love your imperfection every angle_

_._

-.000.-

.

"Tapi, _hyung_!" Kyungsoo membalik badannya cepat, mengunyah _tteopokki_ buatan sang suami dari lelaki yang tak lagi asing baginya dengan lahap, lalu kembali berbicara sebelum menelan makanannya.

"Aku sangat yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh! Minggu lalu, saat aku bangun dengan rasa sakit dan perih yang teramat sangat di bagian punggung, aku sangat yakin tidak ada satupun tanda lahir disana!" serunya. "Lalu juga ini, uhh! Potongan-potongan kejadian tentang orang bernama Samuel itu makin banyak mendatangi kepalaku, _hyung_. Aku bisa gila! Aku tidak mengenalnya! Kenapa dia muncul terus di kepalaku?!"

Sang tuan rumah, bertukar pandang dengan suaminya sekejap, bertukar senyum kecil yang penuh arti yang tidak Kyungsoo mengerti karena ia sibuk menyantap _tteopokki _buatan tuan rumah.

"Pelan-pelan, Kyungsoo. Kau masih selalu dipersilakan untuk makan _tteopokki _lagi kapanpun disini," ujar suami Jongdae dengan geli.

"Maaf Umin _hyung_! Ini terlalu enak, aku tidak bisa memakannya dengan biasa saja!"

Jongdae masih tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Tapi pertanyaan yang ia ajukan detik selanjutnya, resmi menghentikan kegiatan tamunya mengunyah makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Apa kau pernah dengar tentang _fallen angels_, Kyungsoo?"

Yang ditanya menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap sang penanya, mencoba berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak yakin,"

Jongdae mengangguk paham, kemudian menawarkan pada Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan tentang _fallen angels_ yang jelas disetujui oleh sang lelaki termuda di ruangan ini.

"Singkatnya,_ fallen angels _merupakan beberapa malaikat yang dikeluarkan dari Surga oleh Dominions. Mereka adalah malaikat yang memiliki jabatan di orde kedua, yang merupakan utusan Tuhan dengan pekerjaan yang cukup rumit. Mereka memberi malaikat lain pekerjaan yang harus mereka lakukan, seperti contohnya pada malaikat maut. Dominions adalah sang pemberi daftar kematian yang harus dilaksanakan oleh para malaikat maut. Kau paham sampai sini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, maka Jongdae melanjutkan.

"Biasanya, _fallen angels_ dihukum dengan cara dikeluarkan dari Surga, lalu dipaksa tinggal di bumi dengan atau tanpa kekuatan malaikat yang melekat pada mereka, jika mereka melalaikan tugas atau melakukan hal yang terlarang bagi malaikat. Beberapa _fallen angels_ di bumi, dapat diidentifikasi salah satunya adalah dengan melihat punggung mereka. Semua _fallen angels_ memiliki tato berupa gambar sayap di punggungnya, yang terkadang bisa membantu mereka melakukan hal ini dan itu jika**, **kekuatan malaikat mereka tidak dihilangkan oleh Dom."

Kyungsoo masih menyimak, dan Jongdae belum berhenti menjelaskan.

"Mereka yang teridentifikasi sebagai _fallen angels_, biasanya, akan mampu melihat sesama malaikat lain yang sedang bekerja. Salah satunya, adalah malaikat maut." Jongdae menjeda bicaranya, membiarkan Kyungsoo mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia berikan.

"Mampu melihat sesama malaikat yang—tunggu… jangan bilang… tidak, tidak, tunggu. Jadi maksudmu, aku ini—"

"Kau adalah _fallen angels,_ Kyungsoo."

"Tidak, tidak. Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana— maksudku, aku… aku hanya manusia biasa yang— tidak. Aku tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin tentang itu, _hyung_? Maksudku—"

Kegugupan Kyungsoo dan kebingungannya tentang kebenaran informasi yang diberikan Jongdae bahwa ia adalah salah satu _fallen angels _di bumi, terjawab dengan sebuah gerakan tanpa banyak kata dari sang tuan rumah.

"_What the… no… fucking… way…"_

Jongdae segera memakai kembali pakaiannya, lalu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Jenis senyum yang sama yang selalu ia berikan pada lelaki yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu.

"Itu juga kenapa aku menenangkanmu saat kau terkejut dan mematung ketika melihat Yoocheon bekerja. Aku tahu itu adalah kali pertamamu, kau pasti akan sangat kebingungan dan bisa gila jika tidak punya pendamping yang tepat. Kau adalah pembicaraan terkini diantara _fallen angels _lain di bumi, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Aku juga sepertimu, Kyungsoo. Aku bisa melihat sedikit masa depan beberapa orang tertentu, tapi tak sepertimu, aku tidak hanya melihat kematian, dan aku tidak butuh bersentuhan untuk memicunya."

Jongdae mengejutkan Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba membuka lebar sayapnya yang indah dan mengagumkan. Membuat lelaki itu terhenti fokusnya beberapa detik untuk mengagumi sayap Jongdae.

Minseok tersenyum kecil, "kau harus tahu bahwa kau terkenal, Kyungsoo. Karena kau adalah _fallen angels _kedua setelah Jongdae yang dikeluarkan dari Surga karena alasan yang indah."

"Tunggu, jadi Umin _hyung_ tahu siapa Jongdae _hyung_?"

Minseok mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Jongdae adalah _the first fallen angel_, Kyungsoo. Dia adalah seorang Archangels. Ia termasuk dalam orde ketiga hierarki malaikat yang juga merupakan malaikat dengan peringkat teratas yang bertugas sebagai _messenger_. _His name was Michael,_"

"Woah, kau benar-benar tahu tentang Jongdae _hyung_ dengan baik. Tapi kau tidak keberatan dengan kenyataan bahwa Jongdae _hyung_ dulunya malaikat?"

Dengan posisi sayap yang masih terbuka, Jongdae merangkul suaminya.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat mencintainya, dan bagiku, mencintai adalah tentang menerima pasanganmu tanpa menghakimi dan selalu bertumbuh bersama untuk saling mengerti serta menghargai,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban manis dari Minseok, tapi kemudian kembali fokus pada pertanyaan yang hendak ia ajukan pada Jongdae.

"Tapi jika kau punya sayap, apa itu artinya kau masih mewarisi kekuatan malaikatmu yang dulu?"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Aku hanya dikeluarkan dari Surga, tidak kehilangan apapun dari kekuatanku. _Unlike yours, _Kyungsoo."

"_Unlike me_?" Kyungsoo mengulang kalimat Jongdae dengan nada menelisik dan keingintahuan yang mulai merambat naik dengan cepat. "Maksudmu aku diusir dari Surga dan kehilangan segalanya? T-tunggu, j-jangan bilang, itu kenapa aku—"

"Itu kenapa kau tidak bisa mengingat siapa kau sebelumnya, dan itu juga kenapa belakangan ini banyak potongan kejadian masa lalu yang menghampiri kepalamu, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi itu tentang Samuel, _hyung_, bukan aku."

Senyum Jongdae kembali terlukis dengan begitu manis dan menenangkan. "Kau adalah Samuel, Kyungsoo. Sang malaikat maut yang dihukum Dom karena melalaikan tugasmu dan melakukan hal yang terlarang bagi malaikat. Kau adalah malaikat pertama yang dikeluarkan karena melakukan kedua hal penyebab pengusiran malaikat Tuhan ke bumi,"

"Aku Samuel?" Mata bulat Kyungsoo serasa hampir lepas dari rongga matanya. Malaikat maut? Dia dulu adalah seorang malaikat maut? Apa karena itu, penglihatannya selama ini hanya tentang kematian orang lain?

Jongdae menutup sayapnya. "Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu juga, kau tahu." Tuturnya geli sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya lagi. "Aku tak bisa kembali ke Surga hanya karena aku masih memiliki segalanya dari kehidupanku sebelumnya sebagai malaikat, Kyungsoo. Karena aku sendiri yang memilih untuk turun ke bumi, karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia terindah yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku," kecupan lembut Jongdae berikan pada Minseok sebelum kembali melanjutkan bicaranya pada Kyungsoo.

"Dan aku juga tahu kau sedang menunggu Jongin menjemputmu untuk kencan. Jadi saranku, cernalah semua informasi yang aku dan Minseok berikan hari ini perlahan-lahan. Jangan tolak ingatan-ingatan masa lalu yang mulai kembali padamu, terima mereka dengan lapang. Dan yang jelas, cobalah untuk menikmati hari-harimu bersama Jongin dengan kebahagiaan, okay?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kepalanya sedikit pening karena digelonggong dengan terlalu banyak informasi mengejutkan dalam kurun waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Tapi ia akan menuruti kata Jongdae yang terakhir.

Ia akan menikmati hari-harinya bersama kekasihnya, dengan kebahagiaan paling menyenangkan yang bisa mereka usahakan tanpa henti.

"Oh, hey, Kyungsoo. Sebaiknya jangan beritahu siapapun tentangmu, okay? Demi keselamatanmu, juga Jongin, akan lebih bijak jika hanya kita bertiga yang tahu tentangmu,"

.

-.000.-

.

"_Tuan Kim Hoocheon, usia tiga puluh lima tahun dan Nyonya Jung Soohyun usia tiga puluh tiga tahun. Tanggal kematian, 30 Januari 2017, pukul tujuh malam, penyebab kematian, kecelakaan mobil. Selamat datang, aku Samuel, utusan Tuhan yang diperintah untuk membawa kalian menuju akhirat."_

"_Tunggu! Kami belum siap berpisah dengan anak-anak kami!"_

"_Kalian sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan mereka dan sudah menghabiskan waktu-waktu terakhir kalian dengan sangat baik bersama mereka, Kim Jonghyun dan Kim Jongin akan hidup dengan baik sepeninggal kalian. Mari, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, ikuti—"_

"Tidaaak!"

Kyungsoo bangun dengan kepalanya yang hampir meledak, juga dada yang terasa penuh sesak. Teriakannya membangunkan Jongin yang tertidur lelap disampingnya. Tak hanya teriakan, tapi tangis Kyungsoo setelahnya resmi membuat Jongin panik.

"Hey, hey, Sayang. Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk? Hey, katakan sesuatu padaku, Sayang. Jangan membuatku khawatir," Jongin memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo yang gemetar hebat karena sembari menangis keras.

Lelaki itu masih terus mengucapkan kata maaf pada Jongin tanpa henti sembari menangis. Dadanya begitu sesak menerima tembakan ingatan masa lalu yang membawa rasa bersalah paling besar baginya. Ia kini sudah ingat siapa dirinya, ia ingat mengapa ia dikeluarkan dari Surga, dan siapa yang jadi alasan baginya melanggar peraturan terlarang di kalangan malaikat.

Ia tak sanggup menguraikan sesaknya menjadi susunan kata yang tepat pada Jongin. Isi pikirnya kini terlalu kusut untuk diurai, hatinya terlalu penuh rasa bersalah untuk ia bisa merasa sedikit saja bahagia, dadanya juga terlalu sesak akan rindu. Rindu yang selama bertahun-tahun ia tumbuhkan untuk lelaki yang memeluknya. Lelaki yang ia cintai sejak sang manusia masih berusia tujuh, yakni tepat ketika perintah pencabutan nyawa kedua orangtuanya, Kyungsoo terima tanpa banyak penolakan dan pertimbangan.

Ketidakmampuan Kyungsoo untuk mengurai satu persatu benang memori yang kusut di dalam kepala, juga dalam perasaannya, menjadikan air mata dan kata maaf sebagai satu-satunya jalan keluar yang terbaik untuknya.

"Aku bermimpi kau pergi dariku, Jongin.." bohong terpaksa Kyungsoo utarakan pada lelakinya, untuk sekedar mendinginkan cemas kekasihnya. Lidahnya kelu untuk berkata yang sesungguhnya, bahwa mimpinya barusan adalah tentang masalalunya, ketika secara sadar, ia mencabut nyawa kedua orangtua sang kekasih, yang kemudian menjadi satu dari sekian sumber penderitaan Jongin di masa mudanya.

"Astaga Sayang, tenang hmm? Aku disini, aku disini bersamamu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kau harus tahu dan yakini itu, ya?" kecupan Jongin berikan terus menerus di dahi Kyungsoo. Mencoba yang terbaik untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang baru saja dihantui mimpi buruk yang sedikit konyol menurutnya. Karena, bagaimana mungkin ia akan meninggalkan cinta terbaik dalam hidupnya?

"_Maafkan aku, Jongin… maafkan aku.."_

Sedikit yang keduanya tahu, hari itu, hari dimana Kyungsoo bangun dengan kenangan masa lalu yang telah kembali secara utuh, adalah hari dimana di tempat yang berbeda, sebuah daftar baru telah turun dan sedang dalam proses diberikan kepadanya yang berwenang melaksanakan.

_Daftar Kematian oleh Cameron:_

_Kim Jongin, usia dua puluh lima tahun. Meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, tidak mendapat pengampunan Tuhan karena belum dibaptis seumur hidupnya. Tempat kembali di akhirat: Neraka._

"_Belum dibaptis? Menarik. Tuan Lucifer pasti sangat senang jika dia bergabung dengannya. Bersiaplah untuk kematianmu, Kim Jongin."_

Senyum seringai seorang malaikat orde ketiga berkembang kala ia menerima daftar kematiannya bulan ini, sembari tak mengalihkan pandangnya dari sosok targetnya yang sedang berbagi tawa dengan salah satu _fallen angels_ yang sangat ia kenal baik.

"_Samuel, huh? Nice to meet you again, old mate."_

.

-.000.-

.

Setelah sekian lama tidak menikmati waktu bersama dengan makan ramyun dan minum soju, Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya bisa kembali berkencan sederhana tapi tetap penuh cinta. Saling bertukar rindu lewat tatap mata, saling bertukar tawa lewat lelucon garing tidak bermakna, dan tetap saling bertukar kasih lewat sentuhan kecil tangan dan kaki mereka.

Sudah dua botol soju mereka habiskan, dua ramyun dan satu _tteopokki _yang sedang dimasak oleh sang pemilik kedai yang mereka pesan dan makan hari ini. Pembalasan, kata Kyungsoo. Karena minggu kemarin mereka tak punya kesempatan berkencan berkat adanya salah satu pegawai yang resign dari minimarketnya, sehingga jatah libur harus hilang minggu itu sampai mereka menemukan pengganti.

"Aaahh, ini enak sekali!"

"Tetap enak masakanmu, dan Minseokki _hyung_!" puji Jongin pada kekasihnya, setinggi langit.

"Heyy, jangan memujiku terus, dasar tukang gombal!"

Jongin tertawa kecil, "aku menyukai reaksimu jika malu, kau menggemaskan."

Kyungsoo sempat mengekspresikan kegembiraannya dan rasa malunya saat dipuji kekasihnya, tapi itu tidak lama sebelum sebuah _vision_ singkat tentang hal yang akan terjadi beberapa detik setelah ini, mampir di kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Bisakah kita segera pergi dari sini? Aku mohon?"

Jongin yang terkejut dengan permintaan Kyungsoo, menahan lelaki itu. "Kau ini kenapa, Sayang? Kita baru saja memesan _tteopokki_,"

"Aku tahu, tapi _please _Jongin. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini,"

Jongin tidak mengerti alasan Kyungsoo, tapi lelaki itu tetap menuruti permintaan kekasihnya.

Dan selang beberapa detik setelah kepergian Jongin dari kursinya, reruntuhan yang cukup besar menimpa kedai itu tepat di lokasi Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk sebelumnya. Gedung tua yang berada di samping kedai makan ini baru saja runtuh sebagian tanpa sebab yang jelas. Pemilik kedai, reflek segera memanggil layanan darurat saat melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terlempar sedikit jauh karena efek runtuhnya gedung tua itu.

Dari kejauhan, Cameron berdecih kesal karena usaha pertamanya, tak terlalu membuahkan hasil yang positif.

"_Kau tak akan menang lagi, Kyungsoo. Aku akan pastikan itu,"_

.

-.000.-

.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_!"

Jongin berteriak memanggil sesosok pria yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat direksi di kantornya.

"Oh, Jongin_-ah_! Kau bekerja disini?"

"Ya! Tapi hanya sebagai _office boy_, kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _hyung_? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih kuliah doctor di Amerika?"

"Ceritanya panjang! Ini istirahat makan siang, bukan? Ayo ikut aku! Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang di tempat favoritku!"

Jongin yang terbawa suasana kegembiraan bertemu sahabat baiknya saat ia kecil, melupakan rutinnya menghabiskan waktu makan siang di hari Selasa dengan kekasihnya di tempat kerjanya.

Lelaki yang Jongin kenal sebagai Kim Joonmyeon itu ternyata kini bekerja di kantornya sebagai Direktur baru yang menggantikan direktur lamanya yang baru saja dikabarkan meninggal dalam kecelakaan maut di Jepang satu minggu lalu. Dari pertukaran cerita yang mereka lakukan, Jongin mendapat informasi baru bahwa direktur barunya itu akan melaksanakan pernikahannya dengan gadis cinta pertamanya sejak kecil.

"Vina, _right_?" tebak Jongin. Ia masih sangat ingat tentang gadis manis yang Joonmyeon taksir itu.

"Kau benar," balas Joonmyeon. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah punya pendamping?"

"Tentu! Aku sudah punya pacar, dia penjaga kasir di minimarket sebelah kantor kita, _hyung_! Dia begitu menggemaskan dan lucu! Namanya, Do Kyungsoo,"

Joonmyeon berusaha terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang dibawa Jongin tanpa melupakan tujuan utamanya hari ini.

"Jadiii, seperti apa dia menurutmu?"

"Dia baik sekali, _hyung, _selalu menyenangkan melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa di sampingku. Aku sangat mencintainya, meskipun, ya, kau tahu, belakangan dia sedikit terlihat depresi. Aku tak mengerti apa yang salah dengannya, karena setiap kutanya, dia bilang dia baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tahu dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Apa kau bisa memberi saran padaku tentang ini? Aku ingin dia berterus terang padaku, supaya aku bisa membantunya melewati semua masa sulitnya _hyung_,"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, tipis sekali dan tidak terlihat, seringai sempat muncul di sudut bibirnya tadi. "Tentu Jongin. Akan dengan senang hati aku melakukannya,"

"_Bersiaplah menerima berita terbaik untukmu, Samuel."_

.

-.000.-

.

"_Kyungsoo yang kau kenal bukanlah seperti dugaanmu. Dia bukan manusia biasa seperti kita, Jongin. Dia adalah salah satu malaikat maut yang dikeluarkan dari Surga karena melalaikan tugasnya, dan syarat untuk ia bisa kembali ke Surga adalah melaksanakan tugas yang ia lalaikan secara langsung tanpa kekuatan malaikat yang sebelumnya ia miliki. Karena ia tidak punya kekuatan, maka cara termudah membunuhmu tanpa kecurigaan, adalah dengan mengikat perasaanmu padanya lalu setelahnya, ia bisa dengan mudah mengambil nyawamu kapanpun,"_

"_Kau tentu tidak melupakan kematian kedua orangtuamu dan hyungmu, kan? Bagaimana jika aku memberitahumu bahwa yang bertanggungjawab atas nyawa mereka adalah sosok yang sekarang kau sebut sebagai kekasihmu?"_

Jongin berteriak dan meninju tembok di hadapannya. Matanya masih menyala merah, amarah masih ada disana dan tidak ingin segera pergi. Bahagianya terlukai, jiwanya yang darahnya sudah mengering kini kembali basah.

Jongin melempar sebuah buku kuno dengan sampul kulit berwarna coklat gelap, tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lain, terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dibawa Jongin. Karena tidak seharusnya, buku itu ada ditangannya.

_Tidak mungkin…_

"Samuel sang malaikat maut, apakah tebakanku benar?" Jongin membuka pertanyaan pertamanya pada Kyungsoo hari ini dengan sebuah pertanyaan serius.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan cangkirnya saat lelakinya tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang paling ia takutkan untuk diketahui oleh sang kekasih. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Jongin mulai mencurigainya, tapi, ia hanya ingin lelaki itu tidak salah paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"J-jongin.. d-darimana kau—" Kyungsoo sedikit gugup, tapi tetap mencoba tenang menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih. "Jongin, dengar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu bertanya begitu padaku, tapi apapun itu, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dan ijinkan aku menjelaskannya, supaya kau tidak salah paham, hmm?"

"_No!" _Jongin menolak tegas tawaran Kyungsoo. Matanya nanar menatap sang kekasih. Batin Kyungsoo seketika remuk hanya dengan melihat raut Jongin saat ini.

"_You kill my parents, _Kyungsoo! Apalagi yang kau pikir bisa menjadi alasanku untuk menerima penjelasanmu?"

Jongin menghantam tembok rumah Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya _lagi_, menyalurkan emosinya dan melampiaskannya ke objek mana saja, asalkan bukan kekasihnya.

"Kau berbohong padaku tentang siapa dirimu, untuk apa? Untuk mencari lengahku agar kau bisa mengambil nyawaku kapanpun kau mau?"

"Jongin, _no_. Aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu," linangan air mata Kyungsoo mulai membasahi kedua pipinya dan suaranya mulai bergetar. Ketakutan mulai merayapi jiwanya, kehilangan Jongin yang tak pernah sekalipun mampir di pikirannya, kini tiba-tiba terjadi begitu saja. Ia tidak siap, dan tidak akan pernah siap.

"_No need to. _Kita selesai, Kyungsoo. Kau dengar? Jika tugasmu turun ke bumi adalah untuk menyelesaikan hidupku, kenapa tidak kau selesaikan saja nyawaku sekarang seperti kau melakukannya pada kedua orangtuaku dan juga _hyung_?!"

Cameron tersenyum puas di sudut jalan saat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah Kyungsoo. Semua rencananya untuk membuat Jongin tidak mempercayai Kyungsoo dan meninggalkannya, sudah berhasil. Kini, penghalang utamanya untuk mencabut nyawa Jongin sudah hilang. Masternya pasti akan sangat senang punya tambahan pengikut yang membenci malaikat Tuhan karena keangkuhan mereka.

"_Kau hanya akan kembali ke sisi Tuhanmu sbg pecundang, Kyungsoo. Akan kupastikan Jongin memilih bersamaku, dan meninggalkan kesengsaraan yg kau berikan untuknya."_

.

-.000.-

.

Setelah kehilangan Jongin, Kyungsoo kehilangan arah hidupnya. Beberapa teman baiknya yang masih menjadi malaikat maut, merasa iba dan memberitahunya informasi yang sebenarnya bisa membuat Kyungsoo makin terpuruk, tapi jika ia tak memberitahunya, lelaki itu bisa berakhir gila.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu tanggalnya, sebelum waktunya tiba, Samuel. Aku tak ingin Dom mengeluarkanku dari Surga dan mencabut seluruh kekuatan yang aku miliki, kau tahu. Setelah kau pergi, mereka semakin memperketat peraturan, Sam. Maafkan aku, "

Lelaki yang dipanggil masih terdiam. Seolah sebuah informasi yang baru saja masuk ke telinganya adalah kegilaan paling gila yang ia terima.

"_Waktu Jongin akan segera tiba, Kyungsoo. Daftar namanya sudah turun, Cameron akan melakukannya,"_

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Siapapun asal jangan Cameron!

Seluruh orde ketiga tahu rumor tentang pembelotan Cameron terhadap Tuhan. Ia kini berada dalam kubu yang sama dengan Lucifer, sang _rebel angels_.

Masalah lainnya adalah, Jongin belum pernah dibaptis selama hidupnya. Jika ia mati, tak ada tempat baginya selain neraka dan Lucifer bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk menjadikan Jongin salah satu prajuritnya. Dan tentu saja, Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa membiarkan itu terjadi!

"_Apapun yang terjadi, Jongin, aku tidak akan membiarkan Lucifer mengambil jiwamu untuk menjadi budaknya. Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan bukan kesengsaraan yang dibawa Lucifer. Aku akan memastikan Lucifer tidak mendapatkan jiwamu, Jongin… Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu,"_

.

-.000.-

.

"_Hyung_ mau apa?"

"Aku ingin membantumu mengerti posisi Kyungsoo, Jongin."

"Aku tidak kenal Kyungsoo, aku tahu Samuel."

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jongin dengar," lelaki yang lebih tua menepuk pundak Jongin dengan pelan. "Samuel adalah diri Kyungsoo sebelum ia jatuh cinta padamu, tugasnya sebagai malaikat maut adalah memang mencabut nyawa manusia. Ia hanya melaksanakan perintah dari orde atas, sama sepertimu yang bekerja dengan perintah dari atasanmu."

"Tapi kenapa dia mencabut nyawa mereka tanpa belas kasih? Kenapa dia tidak kemudian batal mencabut nyawa mereka saja dan membiarkan mereka tetap hidup bersamaku? Kenapa _hyung_?"

"Karena sepertimu juga, dia tak punya banyak pilihan saat itu, Jongin. Meski itu bukan tugas pertamanya, tapi itu adalah kali pertamanya merasakan ragu saat hendak melaksanakan tugas. Selama hidupnya, malaikat maut tak pernah punya rasa ragu untuk mencabut nyawa manusia. Dia ragu, karena sesuatu yang lain telah mengusik perasaannya, Jongin. Dia sempat ragu, karena kala melihatmu menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orangtuamu, tepat sebelum mereka mengalami kecelakaan, ada celah dalam jiwanya yang dirasuki sebuah rasa terlarang bagi malaikat untuk manusia."

Jongdae menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu berkata lirih pada lelaki di hadapannya. Berharap penjelasannya bisa melunakkan hati Jongin untuk tidak salah paham lagi dengan adiknya.

"Dia jatuh cinta padamu untuk pertama kali, Jongin."

Jongin menutup matanya, mencoba mengusir perasaan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Perasaan yang sudah ia kurung beberapa hari belakangan, tanpa pernah ia beri asupan.

_Rindu_.

"Itu adalah kali pertamanya merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Wajar baginya jika meski dia sempat ragu, tapi kemudian dia tetap melaksanakan perintah atasannya. Karena jika ia mengabaikan itu, hukumannya tidak bisa dibilang ringan untuk malaikat muda seperti Kyungsoo saat itu, Jongin. Dia akan dikeluarkan dari Surga, dihilangkan seluruh kekuatannya tanpa dihilangkan memori tentang masa lalunya, dan diberikan arah hidup yang bisa membuatnya merasa depresi karena tidak terbiasa."

"Kau bisa bayangkan, jika seorang anak muda yang terbiasa hidup dalam gelimang kekuatan dan kemudahan, tiba-tiba diusir dan dibiarkan hidup di jalanan dengan dikelilingi sosok-sosok asing tanpa satupun kekuatan untuknya beradaptasi, atau melindungi diri. Dia tak punya bekal sosialisasi dengan manusia, Jongin. Satu-satunya komunikasi yang ia miliki dengan manusia adalah menjelang kematian mereka. Kau pikir itu tidak akan sulit baginya? Itu juga sulit untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin."

"Aku tidak memintamu dan memaksamu untuk memahami ini hari ini juga, aku tahu kau juga butuh waktu untuk mengerti. Tapi yang aku minta darimu adalah jangan menyalahkan anak itu sepenuhnya, Jongin. Dia hanya bertugas, dan jika kau bertanya kenapa dia tidak mencabut nyawamu dan malah mencabut nyawa _hyung_mu, maka aku akan menjelaskan lagi beberapa hal penting yang tidak Cam—maksudku Joonmyeon jelaskan padamu."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja aku mengenalnya, Jongin. Tapi aku tidak akan menjelaskan padamu tentang itu, aku akan meluruskan persepsimu tentang kematian kakakmu dan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Pertama, ya, Kyungsoo memang mengabaikan tugasnya untuk mencabut nyawamu. Kupikir sudah jelas kenapa ia melakukannya, karena dia sudah menerima perasaannya yang mencintaimu, Jongin. Dan itu adalah keputusan paling berani yang dibuat olehnya, karena konsekuensi yang harus ia pikul juga tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Yang kedua, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mencabut nyawa Jonghyun, Jongin. Itu tugas Cameron ah, maksudku Joonmyeon. Dia mengelabuimu, menghasutmu dan berusaha menjauhkanmu dari Kyungsoo. Alasan utama dibalik kehidupanmu yang muram, kelabu dan seolah tanpa bahagia selama ini, adalah dia."

Lelaki yang lebih tua meneguk isi kaleng bir miliknya sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya lagi. "Kau tahu Lucifer? Atau cerita simpang siur tentangnya yang membelot dari Tuhan?"

Jongin mengangguk sekali, di wajahnya terlihat raut murka yang tertahan setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongdae.

"Cameron adalah tangan kanan Lucifer. Ia adalah malaikat maut pembelot yang bersekutu dengan Lucifer. Siapapun yang mati olehnya, akan berakhir di neraka dengan titel prajurit setia dari Lucifer."

"Kau yang belum dibaptis, adalah mangsa terempuk dan ternikmat untuk mereka, Jongin. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang diputuskan mendadak, kau sudah mereka pantau sejak lahir."

Jongin terdiam. Otaknya berusaha mencerna seluruh informasi berat yang Jongdae katakan padanya sejak tadi. Amarahnya mulai beralih tuju. Dari Kyungsoo, menjadi Joonmyeon. Tapi masih banyak rakyat di kepalanya yang bertahan untuk mencegah Kyungsoo masuk lagi ke dalam kehidupan walikotanya.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau tidak harus merespon apapun, aku mengerti ini sulit dicerna. Pesanku, tolong berikan sedikit waktumu untuk mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Ia begitu mencintaimu hingga ia mengorbankan hidupnya di Surga, ia begitu mencintaimu hingga ia menyembunyikan semua masa lalunya yang sudah kembali di ingatannya hanya agar kau tidak terluka. Ia terlalu mencintaimu, hingga mungkin beberapa tindakannya terlihat tidak masuk akal bagimu. Tapi, bukankah cinta dan akal memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak selalu akur?"

**.**

**.**

-.000.-

.

.

_Membiru indraku, susah payahku melepasmu_

Sudah dua minggu lamanya Kyungsoo tidak menerima berita apapun tentang Jongin. Selama itu pula ia menjalani kehidupannya sudah seperti mayat hidup tanpa jiwa.

"Kyungsoo! Buka pintunya!"

Seperti hari ini, di hari liburnya, dengan kegelisahan memuncak yang mampir di benaknya, ia memilih untuk menghilangkan semua itu dengan mengistirahatkan diri dan mengurung dirinya di rumah.

Jika bukan karena ia mengenal siapa pemilik suara yang sejak tadi berteriak di balik pintu, rona senja yang menerangi kamarnya saat ini akan jadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya hingga malam datang.

"Kau harus dengarkan aku." Jongdae segera masuk setelah Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya, sekarang pukul empat sore lebih sepuluh menit. Masih ada waktu dua puluh menit lagi sebelum Jongin pergi bersama seluruh karyawan kantornya untuk liburan akhir pekan.

"_This is his last day." _Jongdae memberi waktu pada Kyungsoo untuk menelaah kata-katanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan bicaranya. "Jongin akan pergi bersama Cameron dan seluruh karyawan kantornya malam ini ke Jeju, dalam rangka menghabiskan akhir minggu disana. Nanti malam akan terjadi hujan lebat disertai petir dan angin, Cameron akan memanfaatkan itu untuk mengambil nyawa Jongin dengan membuat bus yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan, lalu membawa jiwa Jongin pada Lucifer, Kyungsoo. Kau harus menghentikannya!"

Reflek pertama Kyungsoo adalah meraih ponsel dalam kantong celananya. Berusaha menelpon kekasihnya (atau mantan) tanpa henti, tapi nihil. Lelaki itu tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Jongin tak bisa aku hubungi!"

"Cameron memblokir semua akses kita pada Jongin, Kyungsoo. Dia tahu kita akan berusaha menyelamatkannya hari ini. Aku mencoba menelponnya sejak tadi, juga melacak keberadaannya lewat penerawanganku, tapi semua tak berfungsi. Aku tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Jongin,"

Kyungsoo memaksa otaknya berpikir keras, mencari cara bagaimana menyelamatkan Jongin _lagi_ dari takdir kematian yang berlari menujunya.

"Apa Cameron tahu tentangku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentangku, _hyung_. Tentang aku yang kehilangan kekuatanku dan lain-lain,"

"Aku rasa begitu. Para malaikat hanya punya kemampuan untuk memblokir penglihatan malaikat lainnya, itu yang ia lakukan padaku. Apa yang ingin kau—"

"Berarti ada kemungkinan dia tidak bisa memblokirku, bukan? Karena dia tahu aku kehilangan kemampuanku, maka aku tidak bisa ia blokir karena secara fisik dan secara kekuatan aku benar-benar manusia. Ya, meski tadi dia memblokir jalur komunikasiku dengan Jongin, sih."

Jongdae menunjukkan raut wajah yang berbeda. Ia tampak seperti seorang detektif yang baru saja menemukan jawaban atas kasus tersulit dalam hidupnya. "Kau jenius! Kemarilah! Aku akan membantumu mencari Jongin," Jongdae meminta Kyungsoo duduk di hadapannya. Lalu ia mulai menyentuh pelipis Kyungsoo dengan kedua telunjuk dan jari tengah dari masing-masing tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?"

"Kau memang tidak bisa menghubungi dia dengan jalur komunikasi manusia, dan aku tidak bisa menghubungi dia _secara langsung_ dengan jalur komunikasi malaikat. Tapi aku bisa menyalurkan kekuatanku lewat kau untuk mencari Jongin! Banyak jalan menuju Roma, kau ingat?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dan mulai menutup matanya perlahan.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu dengan benar, fokuslah mencari keberadaan Jongin. Kalian pernah bertukar gelang, kan? Lihat gelangmu sebagai arah mencari Jongin. Jika gelangmu terasa dingin, maka kau masih jauh. Dan jika menghangat, maka dia sudah dekat. Dan jika panas, maka kau menemukannya. Lalu, jika ada siapapun disana yang memanggilmu kecuali suaraku, kau tidak boleh mengikutinya, atau aku akan kehilanganmu. Mengerti? Temukan dia, Kyungsoo. Hati-hati,"

Jongdae mulai menyalurkan kekuatannya pada Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu kini resmi berada di dunia yang tidak ia kenali sebelumnya.

"Jongin, aku harus mencarinya."

Pencarian Jongin tidak semudah yang Kyungsoo pikir. Karena dia manusia, dia tidak bisa menggunakan seratus persen kekuatan Jongdae untuk mencari Jongin. Dia harus melakukannya secara manual, dan dengan sangat hati-hati seperti apa yang sudah lelaki itu perintahkan padanya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam dunia yang aneh ini.

Butuh fokus yang tidak teralih, dan kesungguhan yang tidak palsu agar usahanya berhasil. Maka dalam diamnya, Kyungsoo meneriakkan dalam hatinya, segala doa yang bisa ia panjatkan pada Tuhan, meski ia tahu bahwa mungkin Tuhan tak akan mendengarnya melihat bagaimana sejarahnya dulu.

Namun, ajaibnya, kali ini Kyungsoo salah.

Tuhan tidak meninggalkannya.

Gelangnya mulai berubah menjadi lebih hangat dan lebih hangat, langkah kakinya ia percepat untuk mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Dan ketika gelangnya mendadak panas, ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut dan penjuru, untuk mencarinya.

"Jongin," panggilnya lirih. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia menarik perhatian disini, karenanya, ia hanya bergumam lirih menyebut nama kekasihnya, berharap kekasihnya bisa mendengarnya.

"_Kyungsoo?"_

Dan ia menemukannya.

Sedang digenggam tangannya oleh Cameron, yang menunjukkan raut wajah terkejut dan marah karena merasa telah kecolongan.

"_Kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya, Kyungsoo. Jarakmu terlalu jauh, kau tidak akan berhasil menyelamatkannya kali ini,"_

.

-.000.-

.

"Hah!" Kyungsoo bangun dengan terengah-engah. Jongdae menangkap tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dari kursi.

"Kau kembali! Hey, hey, kau baik? Kau menemukannya?"

"Aku menemukannya _hyung_! Aku menemukannya! Dia… dia sudah bersama Cameron. Tapi masih banyak orang mengelilingi mereka, apa mungkin… kita sudah terlambat?"

"Tidak. Jika Jongin sudah meninggal, maka siluet yang kau temui tadi akan berwarna hitam. Kau melihatnya dalam siluet warna apa?"

"Merah,"

"Itu artinya sebentar lagi Cam akan melaksanakan tugasnya. Kita harus bergegas, kau pakai gelangmu sebagai petunjuk. Kita akan jemput Jongin dan bawa dia pulang dengan selamat,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bagaimana bisa kita menjemputnya? Tidak ada satupun alat transportasi yang tersedia jika kita mendadak begini, _hyung_."

Jongdae tersenyum lebar. "Kau lupa aku ini bukan manusia?"

Sayap Jongdae kini terbuka dengan lebar dan indah. "Ayo, kita selamatkan Jongin,"

.

-.000.-

.

_Terlihat ku palsu, tanpa rasamu menjamahku,  
Tanpa ragamu disampingku, tanpa eratmu menggenggamku_

"Jongin!"

Kyungsoo mendekap kekasihnya setelah meneriakkan namanya dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi pria itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, Kyungsoo hampir panik sebelum akhirnya Joonmyeon bangkit dan berdiri dengan senyum seringai di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir aku terlalu bodoh dan membiarkan semua makhluk hina ini bangun saat aku hendak melenyapkan mereka semua?"

"Cam! Hentikan! Jangan sentuh Jongin lagi!"

Joonmyeon tertawa, "kau menyuruhku? Malaikat hina sepertimu, berani menyuruhku?"

Lelaki yang merasa amarahnya tersulut itu mulai melaksanakan tugasnya, menjadikan sang sopir kehilangan kontrol atas busnya dan membiarkan bus itu terjatuh ke jurang tanpa halangan. Jongdae muncul tiba-tiba di samping Jongin dan segera mengambil raga Jongin, melindunginya dengan sayapnya, lalu membawanya keluar dari bus.

"Brengsek! Kau minta bantuan Michael?!"

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan, Cam. Kau mengusik kehidupan kekasihku sejak dulu, membuatnya percaya bahwa aku yang menjadi dalang penderitaannya ketika itu semua adalah ulah Lucifer!"

Joonmyeon membanting tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuat bus yang mereka tumpangi melaju di jurang semakin kencang.

"Jangan menyebut namanya dengan mulutmu yang hina, Samuel!"

Kyungsoo berusaha bangun, kekuatan malaikatnya kembali tapi itu baru bisa membantunya untuk tidak terjatuh dalam bus ini, dan belum bisa digunakan untuk menyerang lawan.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk melindungi Jongin._ If Lucifer wants him as his soldier, I'll do it. Just dont take his soul away, take mine instead. _Dan kau tak akan menemukanku berada di sisi Tuhan lagi untuk selamanya,"

Joonmyeon tertawa keras, seperti kalimat Kyungsoo barusan adalah lelucon terlucu baginya. _"Such a fool, sacrifice your self for what? Love? Love ain't gonna save ur life, Samuel. Love ain't gonna make your life easier. It's wealth that makes everything so easy, don't u think so?" _Joonmyeon memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu memasang senyum seringainya lagi.

"Tapi tidak masalah. Tuanku akan sangat senang jika nyawa manusia bodoh seperti kekasihmu ditukar dengan nyawa salah satu _fallen angels _secara cuma-cuma." Joonmyeon mengeluarkan tongkatnya, menyentuhkan ujungnya pada dada Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum puas. _"Welcome to the hell, Samuel."_

Bersamaan dengan itu, bus yang mereka tumpangi, akhirnya sampai di dasar jurang dan meledak.

Memilukan.

Adalah satu kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan, bagaimana teriakan dan tangisan Jongin saat netranya melihat dengan jelas, detik-detik kendaraan yang harusnya membawanya ke Jeju, kini teronggok di dasar jurang, dan meledak berkeping-keping tanpa menyisakan puing utuh satupun. Disana, ia tahu ada Kyungsoo yang sedang bersama Joonmyeon. Disana, ia tahu lelaki yang sempat ia jauhi dan benci beberapa hari lalu, baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya untuk yang kedua kali. Tanpa peduli bagaimana resiko yang akan ia tanggung karena menyelamatkannya. Tanpa peduli akan kehidupannya sendiri, tanpa peduli akan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Jongin memang berhasil hidup, tapi ia kini merasa _mati._

Tanpa rasa milik Kyungsoo menjamahnya lagi.

Tanpa raga milik Kyungsoo disampingnya lagi.

Tak lagi punya arti hidupnya, meski sejuta nyawa bersemayam di tubuhnya.

Tak lagi punya nyawa tawanya, meski sejuta bahagia bersemayam di kalbunya.

Tak lagi indah jiwanya, karena benang cinta yang dulu begitu rapi ia jalin bersama Kyungsoo, telah kusut.

Jongin menangis lebih keras kala tiba-tiba disuguhi memori, tentang kata-kata bijak yang pernah ia ceritakan pada Kyungsoo. Relungnya mendadak menyempit, menjebaknya hingga ia merasa sangat sakit.

_Jika dia adalah takdirmu, dia pasti akan kembali dengan cara mengagumkan. Dan jika dia tidak kembali, sederhana jadinya, dia bukanlah takdirmu._

_Tanpa arahmu, menuntunku lagi_

.

-.000.-

-.000.-

-.000.-

.

_**Tamat**._


End file.
